


The Space Between

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Febuwhump, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Sleep Deprivation, THEY NEED TO TALK TO EACH OTHER, but they won't because they're stubborn, febuwhump day 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin can tell Obi-Wan is exhausted, and helps him despite himself.____________________________________________________“Right, then, I’ll just be going-” but when he moved, he stumbled and had to catch himself on the holo table. Before he could think about it, Anakin rushed to his side and caught him before he could fall further.“When was the last time you got any sleep?” he asked, hooking his arm around Obi-Wan’s torso.“Oh, it wasn’t that long ago. It was…” Obi-Wan’s voice trailed off, and he never finished his thought.“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Anakin said, voice flat.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This was written for Febuwhump Day 19: Sleep Deprivation. I don't think there are any warnings really necessary for this one except maybe angst? Enjoy!

Obi-Wan returned from his death two weeks ago, and Anakin still hadn’t said a word to him. Anakin didn’t want to talk to him, he wanted Obi-Wan to feel the pain that he felt when he thought he was dead. Anakin had to deal with his death, Obi-Wan could deal with Anakin not speaking to him for a few weeks. 

They were standing around the holo table, Rex next to Anakin, Cody next to Obi-Wan. They had a whole table between them, and the space simultaneously felt like too much distance and not nearly enough. As they went over the battle plan, Anakin tried not to notice the bags under Obi-Wan’s eyes, tried not to notice the way his head would droop when he thought no one was looking. Anakin  _ knew  _ those signs, knew that it meant Obi-Wan probably hadn’t slept in days. 

“Once the 501st engages the enemy here,” Rex gestured to a point on the map. “General Kenobi and the 212th will flank them and engage here. Hopefully our combined forces will be enough to make the droids retreat. Any concerns?” Anakin shook his head, but Obi-Wan said nothing, he just stared off into space. “Sir?” Rex repeated. Obi-Wan shook his head and blinked rapidly, and gave Rex a smile.

“Ah, my apologies, Captain. No complaints from me.” 

“Alright then. I’ll brief the men.” With that, Rex and Cody left the bridge, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone. 

They stared at each other, neither one of them wanting to be the first one to speak. Multiple times, Obi-Wan opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but stopped himself right before doing so. After the most awkward 2 minutes of Anakin’s life, Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Right, then, I’ll just be going-” but when he moved, he stumbled and had to catch himself on the holo table. Before he could think about it, Anakin rushed to his side and caught him before he could fall further.

“When was the last time you got any sleep?” he asked, hooking his arm around Obi-Wan’s torso. 

“Oh, it wasn’t that long ago. It was…” Obi-Wan’s voice trailed off, and he never finished his thought.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Anakin said, voice flat. It was awkward, walking like this, but as angry as Anakin was at Obi-Wan, he wasn’t going to let him collapse on the way to his quarters.

“Really, Anakin, I’m fine. I just need to-” he pulled his arm away from Anakin’s neck, and immediately proceeded to fall to the ground. “Oh, that’s not good,” he said. Despite himself, Anakin scoffed.

“No, no it isn’t. I’m helping you to your room, and you’re gonna be happy about it,” he said. Obi-Wan huffed, but didn’t protest anymore as Anakin once again looped his arm over his shoulder. They made their way to Obi-Wan’s door in silence, neither one of them really knowing what to say. Anakin opened the door, and dumped Obi-Wan unceremoniously on the bed. “Get some sleep,” he ordered. Grumbling, Obi-Wan covered himself with the blanket and laid down on his side. Anakin moved to the kitchen and began to make tea; he didn’t trust Obi-Wan to go to sleep on his own, and Anakin knew that this particular brand of tea would make anyone go out like a light. He glanced over at Obi-Wan to find his eyes already drifting shut. 

“Why-” Obi-Wan yawned. “Why are you doing this? I thought you were mad at me,” he said, sounding close to sleep already. Anakin clenched his teeth.

“I am mad at you. But you need sleep, and I don’t  _ trust  _ you to get rest without help.” Obi-Wan didn’t say anything back. The tea finished, and Anakin poured it out and brought it to Obi-Wan’s bedside. “Here,” he said. As he turned to leave, Obi-Wan’s hand reached out and grabbed his tunic. “What-”

“I’m sorry, Anakin, truly. I didn’t mean for this,” he gestured weakly between them. “to happen.” Anakin ripped himself out of Obi-Wan’s grip. 

“Yeah, well you should have thought about that before you _died_.” He left the room without another word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment because they really make my day.  
> Come scream with me about Star Wars on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
